


Parody: Ek Haseena Thi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [4]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Indra's POV of Draupadi's swayamvara, as a parody of Ek Haseena Thi.
Relationships: Arjuna/Draupadi
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790
Kudos: 4





	Parody: Ek Haseena Thi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbidextrousArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts).



Ek agnikanya thi, uska swayamvar tha,

Kya umang! Kya samaroh! Kya adambar tha!

Usko paane ka shulk sab par bhaari pada tha…

Voh mere vats ke liye hi sambhav tha!


End file.
